Trust Me On This
by eloquentfever
Summary: Futurefic, Kurt in New York fanfic. Over their Skype conversations, Kurt hears Blaine gush about the new guy named Jamie. He breaks down when Jamie comes to sleep-over with Blaine to study for a test, telling him all of his insecurities and that he didn't trust this guy. Just then, Jamie introduces...herself. Klaine! Kurtbastian friendship.


_this used to be a prompt on the Glee Angst Meme but it's not too angsty. it's fluffy, it has humour and it has its drama. :)_

* * *

"Sit down and tell me how much you fucked up."

"I did _not_ fuck up."

Kurt crossed his arms, and then he sat down on his chair, and opened up a packet of biscuits. "You better get a sandwich or something. It's a long story..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow through the bright screen. "What stupid thing did you do this time, Hummel?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Kurt Hummel laid on his bed, blue Mac on his lap, and then typing away vigorously at his next assessment being a character study of a chosen artist and how it developed their artistic performance. He took a quick sip from the coffee beside him and then when Blaine signed in, he promptly saved his work and then grinned, pulling Blaine and him in a Skype chat room._

_"I _almost_ think you're stalking me," Blaine began._

_"I haven't seen you in a while! I thought you'd be the one that's all about clinging on to me for your dear life," Kurt teased, assessment fully forgotten. He'd compensate and wake up in the morning earlier if he had to but dammit, if he wasn't going to talk to Blaine._

_"You look…happier than usual." Kurt noted dutifully. "I'm supposing you found a new bow-tie or…?"_

_"Oh no," Blaine grinned back at him, revelling in his happiness. "I'm actually not wallowing in sheer loneliness anymore," Blaine grumbled the last part out._

_"Oh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow._

_"Jamie joined in New Directions. We sit together in classes and in lunch…kinda takes my mind off of a lot of things," Blaine speculated. _

_"J…Jamie?" Kurt nearly choked no his breath._

_"Yeah! It's a cute name." Blaine obliviously called out, and then offered him another grin._

_Kurt let out a nervous smile. "Of course…I…er…had a hamster Jamie." The one that died off mercilessly at the hands of his Father's inadequate experience in handling with 'rats'._

_"…didn't you hate that thing?"_

_"…oh, no," Kurt grinned. "I loved her to death."_

_Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay…"_

* * *

"Hummel, you've got to be joking."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What?" he shot back irritably. "I thought it was appropriate. And I didn't mention anything about being secretly relieved that my Dad didn't know that if he squeezed the little guy, he'd just go poof…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Clingy much?"

"You wanted him too."

"I didn't stalk him and prevent him from seeing you, did I?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You couldn't even if you wanted to," he answered back thoughtfully. "Anyway…what happened is that…"

* * *

_"Oh, my God, it's New York and Ohio, not France and Australia – I can't hear a word you're saying half the time," Kurt mused, pressing his head against the keyboard._

_Blaine sighed in frustration. "But I can hear you fine. It's just I hate repeating myself…you need a new laptop. You've had the same Mac for -"a snapping sound was heard on Kurt's end, causing him to sigh in frustration. _

_"What? I had the same Mac for stages?"_

_Blaine just laughed. "Kurt."_

_"Okay, I heard _that_. So how's the New Directions?"_

_"Great. We're all going good…oh, today, Jam makes the best, best ever peanut butter and honey sandwiches you'll ever heard. – Crack! – totally is just amazing. You have to try it. –Crack!- and – Crack!- also has the best ever movie taste. Dark Shadows and the Avengers on a Friday night. Can you say perfect?"_

_Kurt's eyes twitched. Jam? Since when was he _Jam_? _

_"Jam?"_

_"Oh! Also best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches alive so we call Jamie Jam sometimes…or well, I do."_

I _do. Only Blaine. Blaine has a crush on _Jamie_ – didn't he? Kurt jealously stared back at Blaine, grumbling under his breath for the moment._

_"Kurt?"_

_"Oh, don't mind me. I had an assignment or really an assessment to finish and I didn't sleep well." That was the truth after all. "So…how does Jamie look like?"_

_"Well – crack – blonde hair, -crack- amazing blue eyes like…stare into them forever type of blue eyes, -crack- leaves –crack- hair down. It's long –crack-…"_

_Kurt's eyes widened. Another Jeremiah. That was what it sounded like. God help Blaine and his obsession with long-haired blondes with blue eyes. Fuck. "Oh. Sounds like a treat," Kurt plastered a sickeningly sweet smile towards him. _

* * *

"…so I thought to myself," Kurt explained, lost in tale. "So what if Blaine has male friends? I mean, he can have them, right? I had a crush on Finn and that didn't work out and this guy might not even be gay so it's nothing to get worked up about…_Sebastian, are you snoring_?"

"…what? No. I was just resting my eyelids."

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to be patient.

"Oh! Hummel, does this guy look Jamie Campbell Bower?"

Kurt sighed in frustration. "No! Let me finish!"

"Shoot. I won't sleep this time."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So, in the next Skype conversation…"

* * *

_"Kurt, can I ask –crack- advice?"_

_Kurt turned to look at his screen. "Advice? Me?"_

_"No, Judas."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's sarcastic comment. "You're spending way too much time with me." He offered._

_"Oh no, Jam's sarcastic too."_

_Kurt stared at him, dully. If he heard that name or nickname one more time, he'd slaughter his own boyfriend. It made him feel slightly insecure, having Blaine rave on about this…new guy…that he didn't even get to meet yet. Kurt sighed softly. "So advice?"_

_"Jamie thinks that –crack- might like a guy but he doesn't seem interested –crack-. Jamie says that they spend a lot of time together. What should I do?"_

_"Jamie…likes boys?"_

_Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Duh?"_

_Kurt stared back at the screen with wide eyes, and then cleared his throat. "I think Jamie should…you know, back off this guy."_

_"Really?"_

_Kurt nodded. _Jamie's not having you, Blainey._Kurt's eyes hardened. "Yeah. It might confuse him."_

"Oh, that makes sense I guess?" Blaine looked confused. "Thanks, Kurt."

_Kurt took a deep breath. A new awesome gay friend that had feelings for Blaine – okay. He could work with that, right?_

* * *

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "…is everyone after your preppy assed boyfriend?"

Kurt stared at him. "_You're_ still after him!"

"Touché."

Kurt sighed erratically.

"So Jamie Jam is gay-gay. What amazing luck, Hummel."

"Thanks." Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You won't believe how bad it is because…"

* * *

_"Jamie Jam and I are getting a duet –crack- Regionals!"_

_Kurt's head was full of lead when he heard that, as he plastered a grin that was a cross between a smile and a grimace. "…how great!" _not_._

_"Guess what song we're doing?"_

_Kurt had a bad feeling about it rising in the pitch of his stomach. "Remember Aladdin?"_

_"Ah huh?"_

_"…A Whole New World. Jasmine –crack- Aladdin's parts." _

_Kurt wondered if it was okay to feel like punching Jamie senseless and wondering what was so great about this guy as Kurt continued to plaster a smile. "How…great. Amazing…"_

* * *

Sebastian whistled. "So Jamie Jam really showed Blainey Blaine a whole new world, eh? Especially in bed…"

"Oh _shut up_!" Kurt flustered.

"That won't be fun, eh?" Sebastian smirked at him. "So…what stupid thing did you do?"

"I'm getting to that," Kurt sighed.

* * *

_"Guess what? Guess what?" _

_Kurt was tired of guessing, as he sighed. "What?"_

_"Jamie –crack- applying to –crack- NYADA. –Crack- is gonna live with us! It's gonna be amazing. I told you should try –crack- peanut butter and honey or peanut butter and jelly or jam sandwiches. Amazing." Blaine gushed with a gleeful expression._

_Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes. It was like bringing Sebastian over to New York—_

* * *

"—what's wrong with bringing me over to New York?"

"You'd still try to get into Blaine's pants," Kurt explained. "Except Blaine actually _likes_ Jamie. I freaked…"

"Oh, shit, Hummel, what did you do?"

"Ah…about that…"

* * *

_"Remember the huge Chemistry test I had to study for?"_

_Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah."_

_"Well, guess whose great in Chem?"_

_"…Artie?"_

_"Yeah, but so is Jam." Blaine grinned back at Kurt, and then launched on to his confession. "We're gonna have an adorable Chem study date tonight–crack- sleep over with –crack- because we have got a lot of studying to do if we want to be done by the weekend."_

_Kurt stared back at Blaine. He could feel envy pooling around his heart. He was gripping tightly at his Mac as if trying to break it, as he gritted his teeth and then enunciating every syllable, said, "I hope it'll be a fun night."_

_"Oh yeah!" Blaine nodded his head. "I'm betting it would be…now, think of the possibility of mailing you Jamie's amazing peanut butter and honey sandwiches…hmm…" _

_Kurt's hear is racing—Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie's blonde hair entwined into Blaine's, Jamie's and Blaine's eyes meeting together and their lips entwining and the Chemistry book left forgotten and and and and _Blaine_._

_Kurt bites his trembling lower lip as he looks at Blaine's face, his happy face, his enlightened face. He can hear Blaine's voice glowering over him as he sees those texts from Chandler "You like this guy"._

_Blaine _likes_ this guy._

_"So, you know, I'm just going to give you the most delicious thing you've ever tasted in your life—"_

_Blaine's eyes are glittering. _I like the way he makes me feel…_and he makes Blaine feel so happy. _

_"Stop. Talking." Kurt suddenly ushered. _

_Blaine's face fell. "Kurt?" his voice is soft._

_"I have to go. Have fun, sweetie."_

_Blaine's face falls. "Oh…okay."_

_It doesn't leave him. He doesn't get off Skype, he goes invisible and sits there looking at Blaine's available contact, and then he's shaking softly, as he feels tears in his eyes. He holds them back easily, and then slams fists against his table. "Fucking Jamie! Fucking…fucking Jamie…Blaine…Blaine…" his voice is breaking at the seams. "Blaine, honey, _why_?" _

_He slams his fists down. "Can't even say _honey_, can I?"_

_He feels tears collect again. "Because _Jamie_ makes the best fucking peanut butter and _honey_ sandwiches ever, huh, Blaine?" _

_He suddenly gets online. It's been an hour. Blaine's still there but probably not for long. But he'd be damned if that's the last memory he has of Blaine, his face falling as he stares at him, looking broken, confused, unable to understand a damn thing around him._

_"Kurt—"_

_"I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen, slowly. Right now." Kurt said, and Blaine nodded his head, as confusion clouded his eyes but there was fear. Kurt wondered why. Kurt took a deep breath. _

_"I'm sorry." Is Kurt's first statement. "I'm a jealous psychopath and I don't want this guy to stay over, okay? I…I know that this relationship is going well and all but you won't stop talking about Jamie and it's like you're dating him and I'm _scared_ that _he's_ gonna take you _away_ from _me_. There. I said it. I, Kurt Hummel, am scared—no, scratch that—_terrified_—of losing you."_

_Kurt's voice is shakier. "I love you…but I can't _trust_ you, Blaine. Not when you're so far away from me."_

_Blaine's staring back with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Kurt continues talking. "I can't trust you with this guy that you keep gushing on and on about. And to be honest, Blaine, he sounds _amazing_. He makes you _happy_. You stand grinning like an idiot, and it's like we're…it's how we used to be, alright? I just…I don't want to lose you, Blaine. I know it's fucking selfish of me and I…I know you have feelings for him, Blaine! I'm not blind. You can talk about Jamie for hours. You _have_ talked to me about him for hours…you…"_

_Kurt took another deep breath. "I don't want to lose you, Blainey. Remember? Us? Staircase lovers? We always found each other. _Always_. So I swear to Prada, if I have to find your love for me again…I swear I'll do anything. Just anything to make you smile just like _Jamie_ does." _

_Blaine opened his mouth but didn't say anything._

_Kurt continued. "We were _enough_ for each other. I thought _this_ would be enough. I thought…Blaine…"_

_Kurt wouldn't believe he was saying those words. "You _like_ this guy."_

_"Blaine!" a voice sounded out. Kurt froze. That voice….it was… "is that Kurt? Oh my God! That's boyfriend? Oh my God! I'm sorry. I scream when I get excited. I…"_

_Jamie stood beside Blaine, blonde hair down and enthusiastic blue eyes. "Hey, Kurt, I'm Jamie Hennigan, and—I love your work! We had to watch videos and all and it was amazing having to see you preform! It's stunning! Oh my God, Blaine, he's _gorgeous_."_

_"Yeah," Blaine's voice lacked the enthusiasm that Jamie harbours._

_"Come on, Blainey! We've got equations to balance out. I'm sorry I have to tear you away from your love…"_

_"Yeah," Blaine repeated. "Yeah. Love. Right."_

_Blaine looked up at Kurt with heavy teary eyes as he shut the video call. Kurt sat there, looking horrified, defeated and he wished he could take back all of his words…he could feel some sort of lead in his stomach, he—_

_Jamie was a _girl_._

* * *

"So, Blaine was boning some chick?" Sebastian said, as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Don't you get it? I screwed up! There's nothing between Jamie and Blaine! _I SCREWED UP THE BEST THING OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I WAS A JEALOUS BITCH! _Now, you get it? _Now_?"

"Why the fuck are you snapping at me for?"

Kurt took a gulp of air, feeling tears in his eyes. "Because I fucking screwed up. And I can't stand it."

"Calm your shit down, Hummel. Now, I'm not the one for incredibly shitless romantic gestures but…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Sebastian put down his coffee and began to speak. Kurt listened intently, as Sebastian made hand gestures, and explained, forgetting all about his latte until it was ice cold.

"…you're insane," Kurt breathed out.

"Honey, I'm just as sane as you are." Sebastian winked.

"Fucking Luna Lovegood."

* * *

Blaine Anderson laid on the bedside, his mind fuzzy with thought as Jamie laid down beside him. "Blainey, you're being awfully quiet this entire week," Jamie pouted, and then cupped his cheek. "Come on, you big lug. Get up and we'll make some pasta."

"I'm not hungry." Blaine muttered.

"Come on." Jamie whined, and then her face considerably softened. "Hey…is it because I met Kurt? Did—was I not supposed to? I'm sorry, Blainey, but he's a real inspiration for—"

Blaine just sighed. "He thought you were a boy."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "I don't get how that's—"

Blaine then added on. "He thought we had feelings for each other and he said that he's sorry but he doesn't trust me because he's in New York and I'm here."

Jamie couldn't say anything after this as she pursed her lips together. "Well, talk to him, you idiot! Come on!" she grabbed her hand, looking bubbly and excited as she brought her way to Skype. "When does he get on?"

"He's supposed to be on. He's always on after four for me but…"

Jamie pulled out her iPhone, nearly hitting Blaine in the face with it as she answered a call, and then turned to Blaine. "Come on! Baskin Robbins time! We need to liven up your spirits with a taste of vanilla and chocolate hopefully."

At Baskin Robbins, Jamie suddenly stood up and got the orders for them. Blaine shook his head. It was empty except for him and the singular employee day. It was definitely _not_ a busy day. BR was never Kurt's thing, but Blaine had his order memorised even though they seldom went there, a medium low-fat raspberry yoghurt with grumbles of granola on top. If Kurt hadn't eaten, he'd actually option for the large, which made Blaine tease his adorable boyfriend. At nostalgia, and how lost he felt, he just looked down at his table as he noticed it was taking Jamie too long. She better not be flirting with him. Or maybe she was. Blaine knew she had a massive crush on the guy behind the counter – hence, they were there quite a lot.

She laughed, and then pulled Blaine's cookie dough ice-cream towards him, and he smiled, taking a huge spoonful and then eating it. He was slower than usual and she tried to match his pace even though she can gobble it down in record speed.

"Come on, Blainey. You're getting incredibly boring and slow…"

Blaine just shrugged. "…where are we? Kurt and I?"

Jamie's facial expression softened. "I think…I think you're just…there. You know? Not in a relationship but not friends, just somewhere floating _and hey! Aren't I supposed to come to the experienced gay guy for my boy troubles?"_

"_Experienced_? Honey, he only thinks with one head – and unfortunately, it's not the one connected to Kurt's ass."

Blaine looked up and his eyes widened. "_Sebastian_?" he incredulity stated.

Sebastian pinched Blaine's cheek. "Aren't you gonna invite me?"

"Sure…" Blaine tried to remember Sebastian's order. "Peanut butter and chocolate, right?"

"Oh, Blaine. Do you still fantasize about me? Stop chasing me."

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter to get Sebastian one. "I want a peanut butter and chocolate ice-cream cup, please, medium."

"No, you want your boyfriend back and he's an ass for saying he doesn't trust you—"

Blaine was eye-to-eye with…Kurt.

"What are _you_ doing in _Baskin Robbins_? What are you doing in _Ohio_?"

"It was _his_ fault!" Kurt pointed over to Sebastian. "He thinks it would be cute to dress up in some…some…_some_ _worker's_ _apron_ and get me to make an alliance with Jamie to bring you over here so we can talk and the plane was insane…I threw up three times just getting here because the pilot is a horrible one and I thought I was going to die and…_Sebastian just can't book a better plane, alright?"_

"You wanted the one with the closest vacant spot." Sebastian glowered at him.

"Unbelievable." Blaine shook his head.

Kurt stepped from behind the counter. "_This_ is how much I love you," he said, gesturing to the black polo shirt, and then the white hat with the BR logo on it.

"But you don't trust me, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked down. "Blaine, I-"

"_Why_?" Blaine suddenly said.

Kurt laughed.

"Kurt!" Blaine angrily responded.

Kurt suddenly pointed towards Blaine, gesturing to his figure with the air. "Blaine, did you look at yourself? You are the singular most perfect thing in the world to me. Can you…can you really blame me for being scared to lose you? You're beautiful. You've got the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. You've got this…Chewbacca hair that I love to run my hands over, gelled, ungelled-does it matter to me? Never did. You've got the voice of an angel. You can make people stop and stare whenever they look at you. I could've lost you so many times…to Sebastian, to any of the Warblers, to Jeremiah, to…" Kurt cleared his throat. "I…I could've lost you. I could've lost you so many times, Blaine…"

"It's cause I'm the Alpha gay," Blaine muttered darkly.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "Look at me. Can you name one person that would rather pick me over you?"

It was Blaine's turn to chaotically laugh.

"Finn would rather date me than you. And _you_ had a crush on him and _stalked_ him…Mercedes told me."

"Blaine, that doesn't count."

"Dave Karofsky."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but unable to.

"_Chandler_."

Kurt stared back at Blaine, whom stared at him. "I _could've lost_ you to _Dave_. He sends you secret admirer letters that you _never_ told me about. I had Puck clasp my shoulder and tease me because I'm some die-hard romantic and ask me for advice with swooning chicks and I realise I've _never_ sent you _any_ letters because I was prepping for surgery. Artie told me about it when he was there at Breadstix and…I _never_ talked to _you_ about it. I knew you wouldn't break up with me for him. You know why? Because I _trusted_ you."

Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's.

"I _could've_ lost you to _Chandler_. The thing is, Kurt, I _trusted_ you with him. I _trusted_ you. I could see you chatting to someone there when they were singing, laughing, happy… and the only reason I ever picked up that phone is because the buzzing was annoying me. He kept on texting and the bubbles were in front of my face…you…_I trusted you, Kurt!"_

Kurt stared at Blaine as he breathed out in exhalation and then he attacked him with a hug. Blaine suddenly started to sob uncontrollably. Blaine felt Kurt curl fingers down his hair.

Jamie cocked her head to one side as Blaine continued to sob in Kurt's arms. "I love you," Kurt whispered. "I swear I do."

"But you don't _trust_ me," Blaine repeated his earlier statement, his throat aching with hurt.

Kurt just clung on a bit tighter, because he had nothing else to say as he brought his face to Blaine's cheek. "Blaine, I trust you as much as you trust yourself."

"_But I don't trust myself, Kurt!_ I always think that Sebastian's gonna bring up some delicious proposal and I'm just gonna end up jumping in bed with him like you don't matter—"

"Is that offer still up?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, causing Jamie to pinch his elbow. "Fuck."

"You matter," Blaine breathed out.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine opened his mouth then nodded. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and then kissed him, lips entwined, blissful rhythm, and an escapade of memory.

Kurt pulled away, feeling Blaine's hot breath on his face. "I wish you could trust you as much as you trust me and…I wish that I could trust you as much as you trust me."

"I'm just…non trustworthy," Blaine emptily laughed.

"Hey," Kurt kissed him again, this time softer, faster. "I love you."

"But…"

Kurt put a finger to his lips. "And that will always be enough for this. Because you know what _this_ is, Blaine? People would've left, gone away, broke up, but we stuck together. And _that_ is the symbol of our trust. Because no matter what happens, we can always trust that we'll be running back to each other."

Kurt then turned to look at Sebastian whom was nearly drooling on Jamie's shoulder and Jamie whom was staring at them as if they were re-enacting the Notebook.

"I've got some peanut butter and honey sandwiches I must try, don't you think?"

"Oh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. Jamie grinned and Sebastian stared at them all like they were in a mental ward and he was the only sane one.

Kurt smiled. _This_. Was _them_. "Will I like it?"

"You'll love it," this time, Blaine smirked, as he hiccupped one last sob. "Oh, trust me on this."


End file.
